


The Comedown

by Foigutz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Autism, Dark Theme, Death, Demons, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Other, Pedophillia, Sisterly bonding, Violence, anger blackouts, mentions of self harm, messed up murderers, monstass, rape ??, seriously this is so fucked up at the beginning by it gets better trust me, the main killers so fucked up im sorry, this tackles every dark category I know because this is gonnan be interesting but fucked up, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foigutz/pseuds/Foigutz
Summary: Simple life, simple feelings.regardless everything's simple, you're happy, despite the Darkness of your families past.Would one thing change the course of your entire life ?





	The Comedown

PROLOGUE;

It was almost bed time, and you were doing your usual routine as per usual.  
Your life was pretty simple, wake up, wake your sister up, get ready, get your sister ready, hang around outside in the forest etc etc. Your life if anything was pretty mundane, and plain.  
Even your appearance was somewhat plain, blue eyes, silky brown hair that glowed a golden glow in the sunsets and deep blue eyes that looked like the ripples in the lakes. You didn't really have a hobby, but since you lived in the countryside you had a lot of pretty sights to see and you guess you enjoyed drawing but it was more just for fun than anything. Your skills weren't the best but dad would disagree.  
You see, dad was the typical 80's sit com dad. He was tall, kinda muscular, slicked back brown hair, and of course his signature moustache. You got both his hair colour and height, and luckily enough his humour.

Mom was the same, a typical 80's sitcom mother, thin, petite and perfect. You admit that sometimes you were jealous of her appearance, she had always looked so pretty and always had that happy personality. You got her eyes, and if anything your glad about it since they match with the hairstyle & colour.

In the midst of brushing your teeth, your little sister pops into the bathroom. She's a tiny cutesy baby, big rosy red cheeks, a cute button nose all accompanied by a bob cut with the fringe that covers her eyes to the point you wonder how the hell she can see. She was somewhat similar to how you looked as a baby, but she had a small case of vitiligo. She's Caucasian but she has patches of beautifully golden brown skin on the back of her hands, shoulders, stomach & on the sides of her eyes / cheeks.

You stay home and care for her since she's repeatedly found it tough in school, she already struggles with the work yet alone have to deal with kids making fun of her for it. Vitiligo was such a pretty thing, it was a shame so many people had issues with it. Mom said the reasons she struggles so much is because not only does she have vitiligo but, she's autistic. I remember when I was first told about it, I thought it'd be chaos, I was admittedly fearful of her but,,  
She's the sweetest most charitable child you've ever met and had the pleasure of constantly caring for.

Sure, sometimes she stays awake at night because she see keeps seeing the 'bad masked people' at night, of course her being her you doubted there actually being someone here, there's not another residential area for the next few miles. So there's no reason anyone would.

"Teeth" she says, as she hastily climbs onto the toilet lid to reach the sink.  
You hand her, her toothbrush and put the toothpaste on it. Just like you'd always do, if not, exactly like you always do.

All you knew is that, you shamefully loved her the most.

"Done!!" She exclaimed excitedly, you couldn't help but smile and clap at the happiness she has from doing something so simple.

You lift her up into your arms, and place her onto the chair near the bathroom mirror and carefully get her Pajamas for her to change into.

After a few minutes of getting her and yourself ready for bed, you exchanged quick chat with your parents before putting her to bed. Mum just smiled but you could see that hint of anxiousness in her strained face.  
"I love you both, goodnight, you're both my favourite little baby girls!!" Dad called while he scuffled both yours and your sisters hair with both hands.  
Despite everything being the same routine, dad was really acting off, he told us that as if it was the last time he could ever tell us.  
"Oh and honey, I packed yours and chara bag for tomorrow, I was hoping you could take her to mount wytei tomorrow" Mom explained with still, that odd strained smiling face.  
Dad made his casual dad joke, however something was off, they were both off and quite noticeably on edge.  
You left the room after the good nights and continued to the bedroom you owned.

Your sister had to sleep incredibly close to you or at the very least in the same room as she would have extreme breakdowns and major panic attacks over the whole 'masked men' situation. You couldn't help but feel piteous about the fact she had to go through that, maybe it was something in development, maybe all kids would go through it.

You placed her into the bed attached to yours and then tucked her in, giving her the usual peck on the head as well as several goodnight hugs before blissfully falling asleep on your own bed.

You heard your sisters light snores, and sniffing as she gently slept. It calmed you knowing she was safe, you didn't want to lose another sister, especially not this one.

What used to be a family of 7, is now a family of 4. After gran died, your little sisters disappeared, You were 15 when it happened.  
You wonder where they were most of the time, you miss them quite a lot too.  
Where could two 3 year olds disappear too, and why? No bodies were found so if anything you prayed they still lived.

You carried the burden, and for 4 years you've blamed yourself

You slowly faded out into sleep, the last thought you had being the clear vivid memory of your two sisters playing in the back yard. A small intruding tear steaming down the corner of your face.

You'd never let Chara get hurt, never even if it meant you got hurt.

*End of Prologue*

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm enjoy,  
> I haven't written a story in a while so it may be rusty either way, my grammar is much better!!  
> Trigger warning for the next chapter ;  
> Rape, death, murder, torture etc, it's just fucked ip in the next chapter


End file.
